


Remember In High School?

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Multi, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CSI's remember their time together back at High School WARNING: Slash/Femme slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara

Sara looked up from her news paper and sighed; 

"Do you guys miss high school or is that just me?" She looked around at her colleagues with whom she had attended high school and college with. They weren't all in the same grade you understand, Grissom could not comment as he had been many years ahead of Sara, Nick and Warrick, and Greg had been a few grades below them. Nick looked to Sara before he answered her prior wonderment; 

"I miss it all too, high school was a wild ride," he replied, he was thirty-eight now, Sara was also thirty-eight, as was Warrick, Catherine was forty and Greg the youngest at thirty-six. Grissom left the break room, leaving his colleagues to recount their exploits at high school and college. Sara smiled as she remembered some of the crazy things that had happened at high school; 

"Do you remember some of the stuff we did? It was crazy!" She laughed at the memories.

"We had a lot of firsts at high school too," Greg replied and then added; "and a lot of them with each other," He laughed. They exchanged knowing glances between each other.

"Hey do you remember, in high school, when Sara first started at our school? She transferred from San Francisco and she shocked everyone! She broke every single rule after like one day," Nick laughed, Sara glared at him, but it soon dissipated into laughter, for she knew that he was telling the truth. 

"Yeah I remember, she was like this incredibly dorky, but really pretty rebel girl," Warrick laughed, 

"Greg, do you remember Sara from then too?" Greg looked at the floor, smiling and shuffling around nervously; 

"Yeah, I was a freshman and she was a junior, I thought she was so cool! She loved science but she was so rebellious too," he blushed, Sara laughed, 

"Aww were you a little bit in love with me Greggo?" She laughed as he looked away, 

"Maybe…is there a point to this tale?" Greg laughed with her. 

"Not at all, just reminiscing," she sighed and let her thoughts take over.  
I looked up at the vast building in front of me. I'd just transferred to High-Hopes High School Las Vegas from San Francisco High and I was waiting by the entrance to start my first day. I was nervous and unsure about a new life in Las Vegas; I guess I'd watched too many news reports about the violent crimes that seemed to happen here. I pulled out my map from the bag I was carrying and walked through the main doors. There was a tall, attractive guy stood at the reception, I had to check myself before he noticed me staring at him. I walked across and stood behind him, assuming he was waiting for the reception desk. He turned around and looked at me, before smiling kindly;

"Are you Sara Sidle by any chance?" He had a thick Texas accent and I was shocked he knew who I was. I replied that I was and nervously shuffled my feet. 

"I can tell you're new, I'd remember a girl as pretty as you, I'm sure," he smiled before speaking again. 

"I'm Nick Stokes, I moved here from Texas a year ago, so I know how you feel being the new meat," he laughed softly. I laughed too 

"I wouldn't know anything about being any kind of meat because I'm a vegetarian." I laughed, lightly. 

"Ah, sorry for that last comment then. You're lucky, don't worry, you're in good hands. Everyone here is so nice and a girl like you will make friends quickly here. I'll tell you all about who to avoid, who will be nice to you, who will be fake and who your real friends are. Count me as one of them and my friend Warrick is really nice too. I'm sure you will fit in well here. Come with me, you're going to be in my homeroom class, and we have all the same classes I think. I have your timetable here too. I'll introduce you to Warrick when we get to class, and at lunch you'll get to meet Greg Sanders. He's a new freshman here and he's cool, I've known him since he was in kindergarten." He looked at me softly, and he read my expression; 

"It's a lot to take in I know, but you'll be just fine," he smiled again. If all of the people were this nice, I wasn't going to have any problems here.  
We walked down the long, winding corridors until we reached a small room. As I entered I felt twenty pairs of eyes turn to face me, I looked at the floor to avoid any eye contact, I was so nervous! Nick led me over to the desk at the front of the room and I handed my slip over to the tutor. 

"Well Miss…" He looked at my slip, 

"Sidle, it's nice to have you join us this semester. I hope you will be very happy here, everyone, this is Sara Sidle, she just transferred from San Francisco. I want you all to make her feel very welcome here," The faces that had been staring at me curiously before, were now smiling and welcoming. I sat down at the empty desk next to Nick's and put my coat on the back of my chair. I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind, and I turned to see who it was. 

"Hi, I'm Warrick Brown, it's nice to meet you Sara," Warrick smiled. He was dark skinned, soft-spoken, and attractive. 

"Thanks, you too," I smiled politely. "So when did you get here?" He asked, inquisitively. I replied that I had just arrived yesterday and that I was really nervous about starting high school, and meeting people. 

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, everyone is so nice and the ones that aren't everyone ignores anyway, that's why they are mean, no one notices them. You're in all my classes I see," I hadn't noticed he had taken my schedule from my hand; I was staring shamelessly at him. He had the most captivating, piercing green eyes. He smiled, I knew I had been caught staring; he had been staring back at me too evidently.

We worked our way through three classes, and I was pretty happy. I had two friends already, and I was enjoying my classes, especially Science, Math and English of which I had had that day already. Nick and Warrick were clearly impressed with my knowledge and intellect; it showed when they stared open-mouthed at the answers I had given. My teachers were happy at last to find a student who was interested and actually contributed to the learning they were trying so hard to implement. I followed them out of the door, as we walked they told me who certain people were and a little about them.

It was just so different from San Francisco; it was like a wildlife resort. We entered another building opposite the main schooling building, which I quickly concluded was the canteen. They grabbed their food from the counter and waited patiently, whilst I enquired about a vegetarian option. We walked over to a table, where a tall, spiky-haired guy was sat poking at his food with his fork, clearly waiting for someone. That someone was us, evidently.

"Hey Greggo, how's things? Liking High-Hopes?" Nick ruffled his hair, playfully.

"No. I asked for the way to a building from some juniors, and they sent me the wrong way. Twice." Greg was clearly sulking. 

"Aww that's what we do to freshmen Greggo," Warrick laughed as Greg threw a sandwich crust at his head. Greg then finally looked my way, catching my eye, and then speaking me; 

"Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Greg Sanders. Hey are you the new junior that everyone is talking about?" I froze, at the thought that everyone was talking about me. I stuttered something I think came out like yes, and told him that my name was Sara Sidle. He winked at me and invited me to sit next to him; 

"Nice to meet you Sara, always looking for new recruits in our band," he grinned widely. I told him that I played lead guitar and his face lit up. 

"We need a guitarist this is awesome!" He practically jumped on me at that point. I thought he was cute. I was undecided about my sexuality. I thought guys were cute, but I'd dreamed of girls and lusted after them. Maybe I was bi after all. I shook my head, I'd think about it at a later date.  
We finished up in the lunch hall, and walked straight out into the warm Las Vegas breeze. We walked towards the main building but then we turned and walked down the side towards the football fields. 

"We just chill here until we have to go back to class," Nick noted. I nodded in agreement and followed on. When we reached the field I stopped dead in my tracks. Leaning against the wall, with a cigarette in her mouth and a girl close by, was a stunning girl with strawberry-blonde hair. As we got closer, I could make out her pretty features, her piercing mirth-filled eyes. She looked at me, as we approached them, although we never went any closer than about five metres. I asked Nick in as quiet a voice as I could manage, who she was.   
"That's Catherine Willows, she graduated last year, and she still hangs around here, even though she's at college now," he replied, looking at me curiously. She was wearing a tight leather jacket, a Rolling Stones T-shirt, and faded dark blue jeans. I found myself breaking off from the guys, walking towards her.  
She clocked me, and began to walk towards me also. 

"Hi, I'm Catherine, and you are?" She smiled and looked me up and down. 

"I'm Sara Sidle, I transferred from San Francisco" I replied and she kept smiling. 

"You want one?" She offered me a cigarette; I declined, and pulled my own out of my bag. I put a cigarette between my lips, and went to pull a lighter from my pocket. I didn't have to; Catherine leaned in and lit it for me. I smiled and we talked about music for a little while, and I noticed the guys looking across at us, grinning and nudging each other. She checked her watch; 

"Damn, I gotta go. This was nice," she said, smiling. 

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked, looking her up and down the same as she had to me earlier. 

"I'm always here," she replied, laughing lightly. She then placed a hand subtly on my waist and pulled me in just a little. She kissed me on the lips, and I felt electricity running up my spine like a livewire. 

"I hope to see more of you Sara," she replied looking me up and down again, before brushing my cheek lightly. I stood astounded, at what had just happened. I had only just met Catherine Willows, but I knew one thing. I was irrevocably and uncontrollably spellbound by her.

I pulled my locker open, and grabbed my books from inside it, I closed the door and half jumped out of my skin. Catherine was leaning on the locker next to me, smiling decadently. "

Hey," she whispered, her rich, smooth voice permeating my whole being. I smiled, so she could see the gap between my teeth; 

"Hey you, how can you still get onto school grounds and no one notices?" I replied, my voice matching hers. 

"Because I never went to class, so they don't recognise me," she laughed softly, giving me that same up and down look, that made me go weak and fuzzy inside. "

"Ah," was all I could utter.

She placed her hand back onto my waist just like she had yesterday and I allowed a small smile to play on my lips. She pulled in closer and I could smell her perfume, feel her breath on my neck. It was insatiable. She lightly kissed my neck, a small sigh breaking from her throat. She was slowly backing me into the lockers; I felt the cold steel against my back and gasped a little. She kissed me then, softly at first, easing herself into it if you will. Then she began to kiss me with more ferocity, her hands wandering over my body, making me shiver, inside and out. She kissed my throat, biting my neck with such passion I couldn't help but emit a small moan.  
We pulled apart, and she looked into my eyes, she must have seen the desire dancing in the embers of my eyes. She nudged my nose with hers and kissed my cheek. 

"See you around…babe," she winked and with that she disappeared just as quickly as she had arrived. God I hated it when she did that, just made me feel so much then just shrugged it off and walked away! It drove me mad, but it made me hunger for her all the more. She was shamelessly insatiable. I smiled secretly, and walked out of the locker room and straight into Nick;

"We have GOT to talk," he exclaimed. 

"About what?" I asked, although I knew full well what he wanted to talk about. 

"You and Catherine kinda had a bit of a connection yesterday," he smiled, mischievously. 

"Yeah, and?" I replied, flirting with him just a little bit. 

"Well I didn't know you were…I mean you don't look like….I mean…" Nick looked flustered and I couldn't help bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 

"I'm not a lesbian Nick. I'm bi-sexual." I replied, and I felt strange. Not in a bad way though, it felt right to say that's what I was. I was finally sure. 

"So we still have a chance then?" Greg piped up behind me, making me jump. 

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't," I replied enigmatically. He winked at me and I ruffled his hair playfully. He was smiling at me broadly; I had my hands rested around his neck. I was happy, I really was. Even more than happy, I was in nirvana, and I had only been here three days.

I sat down at my desk at the back of the room, with Nick and Warrick on either side of me. I wasn't thinking about the lessons today though. I was abstracted, I was thinking about something so much more worthy of note than Pythagoras' theorem, and my friends had noticed. Suddenly I felt something knock me in the head from the left. I turned and mock-glared at Nick who poked his tongue out at me. I picked up the ball of paper he had cast my way. He'd written something on the page:

"What are you fantasizing about now? No, don't tell me. Let me guess…The one and only Catherine Willows if I am indeed correct?  
I mouthed a response to him: Never you mind. He laughed out loud; 

"Mr Stokes, would you like to share the anecdote with the class?" Nick cleared his throat and looked at me. 

"I wouldn't mind but I think Sara might," he laughed. "Miss Sidle?" the tutor asked. Now it was my turn to clear my throat. 

"Nick was just asking about this person that I may or may not have a crush on…and now I'm embarrassed," I cringed, laughing nervously. 

"Well then do share with us Miss Sidle, I'm sure your classmates are eager to hear who it is that takes your fancy," I must have looked like a fish out of water because Nick and Warrick erupted into hysterical laughter. 

"Sara has herself a toy boy crush don't you?" Warrick teased, I looked down at the desk, my cheeks burning red. They thought I had a crush on Greg! 

"Shut up Warrick I do not like Greg Sanders." I sulked, glaring at him for a considerably long time. Some of the other people in the room began to whisper, they evidently knew Greg, and chances were that he would find out before I saw him next.

After the lesson had ended, we walked down the corridor, my head still in my hands after the last hour's humiliation. We walked outside and I stopped. Greg was stood by the door grinning from ear to ear. 

"So I've been hearing things from people in your Math class Sara," he winked at me and I laughed. 

"Don't believe everything you hear Greg," I winked back, smiling. 

"So it's not true?" he replied, looking a little dejected. "Maybe a little true," I replied softly, to avoid Warrick and Nick humiliating me again. Greg's face lit up, when he heard this. "Well then, this is interesting," he whispered, and without warning, took my hand. I didn't pull away from him; I let him hold on to my hand as we walked to the canteen.

He was smiling the whole way and I felt him looking at me as we walked but when I turned to look at him, he turned away. We let go as we walked in the door, but not before people had whispered and pointed at us. Apparently now we were a couple. No thanks to Nick and his big mouth. We collected our meals and sat at the same table we had been at yesterday. I didn't eat my food, more pushed it around my plate. 

"You okay Sara?" Warrick mused, looking a little concerned. 

"I'm fine," I mumbled, not quite meeting his eye. 

"You sure?" He placed a protective arm around my shoulder; I smiled at him and went back to not eating my food.  
Just then two hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear; 

"Guess who?" Catherine took her hands away from my eyes and looked at me. 

"Hey you," I smiled.   
"Move over Warrick," She nudged him with her elbow until he unwillingly got up and moved next to Nick and Greg. 

"How are you?" she asked me, softly, her eyes wandering south of my face. 

"I'm good, well as good as can be with these two making up rumors and announcing them in front of the whole class," I glared at Nick, since he was the one who brought it up. 

"What?! Why did you do that??" Catherine was clearly a little pissed about that. 

"Oh come on it was a joke!" Nick smiled. 

"But now everyone thinks that Greg and I are a couple and it's not true!" I exclaimed, finally showing my annoyance about the whole thing. 

"Sorry Sara, we didn't think it would upset you, we didn't mean it like that honest," Warrick replied, clearly sorry. 

"It's okay," I sighed, just then I felt a hand on my thigh, running up it and I banged my knee on the table in sheer surprise. Catherine giggled, whilst the guys shared perplexed looks. I placed my hand on top of hers, gently stroking her hand with my thumb.

After lunch we wandered out towards the football fields again, and Catherine lit up a cigarette, I did also, I hadn't had one that day and I was getting niggled. We leant against the stone wall and the guys sat down next to us, watching us intently. 

"Stop staring," I said, exasperated. 

"Sorry," they chorused in unison. Just then, Catherine leant over me, placing a hand on my cheek. She leant in and whispered in my ear; 

"Shall we give them something to look at?" She laughed, her breath in my ear making me shiver. 

"Hmmm," was all I could manage. She placed her other hand on my waist and pulled me into her.  
She kissed me, softly at first, and then more forcefully at the approving and encouraging exclamations from the guys. When we did finally pull apart, I was gasping for air, it was just so breath-taking and decadent. We turned to face the guys who were now grinning widely, with looks of pure amazement on their faces. I felt Catherine's nail dig into my back, I yelped quietly, before giggling.

"Sara? Sara?" Nick distracted her thoughts; 

"What?" she said, abstractedly.

What were you thinking about?" he looked bemused.

"You remember in high school, when I first met you guys and Catherine? Well from there until about the time after I kissed Catherine. That's when you distracted me," She muttered, only half-heartedly.

"Ah yes. That was a brilliant day. I remember that day like it was yesterday," Nick smiled.

"Stop picturing it," She knocked his arm teasingly.

"I can't, I keep seeing it the good way," he laughed. Catherine laughed too; 

"I remember that, high school was good when you turned up," she winked at Sara. She winked back; 

"Are we going to get a replay?" Warrick chimed, mischievously. 

"Maybe, maybe not," Sara teased, poking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, do you guys remember in high school, when it was prom night?" Greg asked. 

"I remember I sneaked into your senior prom when I was a sophomore," he laughed. 

"Yeah prom night was good, I remember taking Catherine," Nick smiled at Catherine who returned the look.

"And I took Sara," Greg replied, pleased with himself. 

"That was one of the best nights I've ever had," he added. 

"And I went all on my own," Warrick laughed. 

"Alas poor Warrick," Sara giggled, and Warrick swatted her with the case file he was holding. 

"Can you imagine what life would have been like if we had stayed together with our prom dates?" Greg mused. 

"I know, I wonder what would have happened," Nick replied. "Even so I remember that night so clearly," Greg replied, before letting the memory unfold in his mind.


	2. Greg

I woke up really that day. I never normally wanted to go to school, but since she had arrived, I didn't seem to mind as much. It had been almost two years since Sara Sidle had arrived at High-Hopes High School. She transferred from San Francisco and she is two years older than me. I'm in sophomore year and she's in senior year, and even though I'm not allowed, I'm going to their senior prom tonight. I was so amazed when Sara said she would go with me to the prom as her date. She and Catherine kinda had a thing. They were lovers, there's this really awesome spark between them.

But anyway, I washed up and got myself dressed, before stumbling downstairs for something to eat. I checked my backpack to make sure I had all my books for school. Not like it mattered, I wasn't going to class today. I was meeting with Nick and Warrick, we had to go and pick up our tuxedos from the store. Sara and Catherine were going to a dress shop, to choose and pay for their dresses. They hadn't even picked yet, they were so disorganised.

I left the house and stood by the bus stop about a hundred yards from my house. I was still half asleep so I jumped out of my skin when I heard the car horn beeping incessantly a few feet away. 

"Need a ride?" Sara ginned at me, and I grinned back. She had a beautiful sports car. It just wasn't fair. I climbed in; 

"How on Earth did you afford a car like this?" I gasped, admiring the car. 

"My dad's life insurance policy, my mom gave me half of it, so I bought a car," She grinned, smugly. 

"It suits you," I replied. She leaned into me and I could smell her perfume as she reached up to touch my face; 

"I'm looking forward to tonight," she whispered. 

"Me too," I breathed as she pulled in even closer, so our lips were touching almost. Then without warning she pressed her lips into mine, I reached up and gently touched her hair, touched her cheeks, lost in the moment. It was breathtaking. She climbed on top of me, her breathing laboured, her skin hot. She kissed my neck deeply, digging her nails into my skin. She pulled away from me, looking into my eyes, before gently kissing me once more. She climbed off me, breathless and smiling. 

"Well that was fun," She breathed. I just grinned back, still in awe of what just happened.  
Sara started the car, and we drove to school, even though we were now thirty minutes late for homeroom, at least we were happy and somewhat satisfied. She parked her car in her own parking space (Lord only knows how she obtained that, no one else dared to ask for one). We clambered out and saw Warrick, Nick and Catherine leaning on the wall by the canteen, as usual. We walked over, and hugged them. We were all so excited about the prom, none of us were even considering going to class today.   
"Sara, we have to go now, the store opens in like five minutes," Catherine chattered, eagerly. 

"Coolness, I'll drive," She replied, they still had that look between them, but I just shrugged it off. "We'd better go too guys, don't want to leave it until the last minute," Nick responded.  
Catherine and Sara walked back to the car and climbed in. 

"I can't believe that tonight is your prom night. I'm so glad I get to share it with you guys," Catherine spoke softly. 

"I remember my prom at this school, it was okay, Nick and Warrick were there. I kissed them both," she laughed. 

"They're good kissers," she laughed again and Sara joined her, kissing her lightly on the cheek; 

"I'm glad you're sharing it with us too babe, now let's go and get something to make us look stunning," Sara smiled. 

"Like you need something to look stunning Sidle," Catherine smiled wryly, Sara kissed her softly, and then started the car.

I climbed into Nick's car, and sat in the back, Warrick was riding shotgun and Nick was driving. The hire place was only a few miles from the school, so it wouldn't take long I estimated. Nick put on the radio and the station DMV was on. The song playing was Night To Remember, I can't remember who it's by, but it was indicative of what was to come tonight I wouldn't wonder. We pulled up outside the store and climbed out of the car. We entered the small hire shop and Nick addressed the pretty blonde assistant who was dressing a mannequin. 

"Can I help you?" she said, courteously. 

"Yeah, we've rented tuxedos for tonight, they have been paid for. It's Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders," he replied. 

"Yes they are right here sir," she answered. We took the tuxedos and left the store. 

"Let's head back to high school to wait for the girls," Warrick said. So we headed back. We arrived back at the school in fifteen minutes and wandered into the common room with our lunches and sat down. We were just waiting for the girls now. We were all excited about tonight, we couldn't wait. We just knew that no matter what happened tonight at the prom, it was going to be a night to remember.  
I looked up towards the sound of Sara's voice, they had returned from the shops. "Hey Sara, did you girls find something to wear?" I asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, we just found the perfect dresses for tonight it was weird I picked out a dress, then Cath picked one out and we ended up swapping because my choice looked better on Cath and Cath's was more my style," Sara replied, laughing. 

"Well I can't wait to see it on you, I'm sure it's beautiful," I grinned, even though I had no idea what style or color she would even choose. I just hoped that she would think me a suitable date for her in the tuxedo I had rented. I had bought her corsage a month ago; I'd seen it in this dress shop near where I lived. I hoped she would like it, it was her favourite flower; a lily and it was white just like the faux flowers she had in a vase in her bedroom.

We sat around in the common room for a couple of hours, before the tutors removed us and asked why we weren't in class. We just ran away laughing, nothing was going to bring any of us down that day, we were just too happy to be going to prom to care about silly trivial things like that. We put on some music in a desolate classroom we had located and pulled out the board games stacked high up on top of a cabinet. It might not have been the most exciting end to our school day, but the people we were with made it that much better. Even though we were just playing Monopoly, Cluedo and Ker-Plunk to name a few, we were having the best time.

If Nick wasn't making stupid jokes, Catherine and Sara weren't feigning boredom and Warrick wasn't cheating then maybe it would have been dull. But they were doing those things and we were not playing by the rules clearly. Who says 'Can I pay for Mayfair by mail order?' or 'Can I get a bank loan to buy Jail?' or 'I'll give you three dollars for all your properties and if you don't give them to me I will put you in the tiny jail and you will never get out because I will slam the board shut,' and of course; 'I'm the banker I can take all the money if I want to and you can't stop me because I am the bank and it's my bank so shush.' If you didn't get the order of who said those then I'll tell you, Nick asked for mail order, Warrick wanted a loan, Sara threatened to lock us into the board and I said I was going to take all the bank's money. And you think board games aren't fun? That was just Monopoly.

We reached whole new realms of cheating in Cluedo. Famous quotes from that game were for instance; 'Ha, you lose, I killed them all and I used all the weapons and I spread them across every room,' 'I don't care what you say Miss Scarlet is hot,' 'Do you think Mrs White has a bus pass?' and of course; 'Stupid game.' Again, Sara is our crazy psycho killer, Nick has the hots for Miss Scarlet and I was wondering if Mrs White had a bus pass. Oh and Catherine decided it was a stupid game and commenced to pick up the board, throw all the pieces out of the window, and hit us all over the head with the board, before snapping it in half and sulking in the corner.

And then there was Ker-plunk. We didn't play that for very long, it turned violent before we even started the game. Sara picked up as many marbles as she could and commenced to throw them at us one by one going round the circle, starting with me. So to get her back me and Nick ganged up on her and started poking her with the straws. Cath joined Sara's team and Warrick played referee. I fell prey to the actual plastic tube. Sara thought it was hilarious when marbles started bouncing off the windows. Until the window cracked, although she didn't actually stop laughing and by then, we couldn't stop either. 

So anyway, we left the room, not bothering to tidy up after our reign of terror, and headed home to go get ready for the prom.  
Sara dropped me off at my house by about four-thirty. We were supposed to be at prom for seven. I had some time to kill before getting ready; after all, guys don't need hours to get dressed up. 

I decided first to make something to eat, so I wandered into the kitchen to see if my mom had done some shopping. Turns out she hadn't. What could I make from baking soda, a red onion, beer and a packet of potato chips? I took the chips and ambled upstairs to watch some television. Of course there was nothing on, it was a Friday afternoon. I flopped onto my bed and took a drink of water. It must have been there a while it was a bit mildewed by this point. I looked at the time; it was now five o'clock. I picked up the fresh towel from my shelf, and wandered to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and flinched. It was ice cold, again. I waited a good five minutes before I climbed in. The water was warm now, and felt nice against my skin, I'd have to get ready soon, I knew that I would have to be on time to pick up Sara, or she wouldn't let me forget it.

 

I adjusted my bow-tie in the mirror and frowned. I hated wearing a smart outfit for anything I felt weird. But it was for a good cause, so I guess I could suffer for one night. My hair was spiked out as per usual; I had my tuxedo on, now I just had to find my shoes. I had only bought them that day but that was a talent of mine; getting something then losing it in about a minute. They were discarded on my bedroom floor, where I had thrown them when I came into the house.  
I heard my parents downstairs and I cringed. They were going to make a fuss of me and embarrass me. I was so glad I was running a little late because then I could shrug them off, telling them I couldn't be late to pick up Sara. T

his was in all respect, very true. I put on my shoes, grabbed my wallet, the corsage I had bought for Sara and a single red rose and headed out of my room. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to where, as expected, my parents stood with a camera. 

"Smile Greg!" my mom said, smiling, she had a tear in her eye and I did think it was sweet. It didn't mean I wasn't mortified though. I smiled through a few pictures with my parents then I looked at my watch; it was six-forty-two. I had eighteen minutes to pick up Sara and get to prom. I didn't think I was going to make it.  
I felt kind of silly, as I hadn't learned to drive yet, even though my mom had promised to buy me a car when I did. So I had booked a limousine to take myself and Sara to the prom. As expected, the limousine was waiting by my gate-post, signalling for me to hurry up. 

"2536 Sunset Avenue is it?" he asked courteously. 

"Yeah that's right, I'm sorry I'm a little late, my mom insisted on picture time," I laughed, he smiled sympathetically; 

"Yeah I remember that happened to me too," he rolled his eyes; 

"That's moms for you," he laughed. We set off and drove the four miles to Sara's house. I climbed about and told the driver I wouldn't be more than five minutes, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and took out his newspaper to read.  
I walked up Sara's driveway, shaking inside with nerves. I knew that Sara's parents wouldn't be there. Namely because her mother was in a mental health institution for killing her abusive father. It was so sad that she was now effectively an orphan, but she took it all in her stride and I admired that so much in her. I walked up to the door, and pressed the bell. I took a deep breath and waited. I didn't wait long, Sara answered the door and I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was wearing a beautiful black dress, with a corset bodice, encrusted with small crystals and satin flowers. Her hair was loosely curled and hung just above her shoulder, a small slide holding her asymmetric fringe out of her eyes. God her eyes, they looked so beautiful, dark and smoky, they were glittering in the light. Her make-up was perfectly applied, her lips red and her smile, more radiant than I had ever known it to be before this moment. 

I couldn't speak for at least a minute, lest I said something stupid if anything at all came out. She smiled at me; 

"How do I look? Wait, let me guess; nice right?" She looked away, laughing lightly. 

"I was gonna go with gorgeous," I breathed, finally. She smiled, and that was it; I was spell-bound by this beautiful girl right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe this was the girl who I spent time with every day, who didn't wear make up or fix her hair every single day. 

"We ready?" She spoke, softly. 

"Yeah I guess so, here I got this for you," I handed her the corsage I had bought for her. She gasped lightly, and kissed my cheek; 

"It's my favourite flower Greg, thank you, I can't believe you remembered…" She smiled; she had a small tear in her eye. 

"Hey none of that, you'll ruin your make up," I teased. She wiped it away and put her arm through mine; "Let's go," she smiled. She locked the door, and threw her keys into her purse and we walked arm in arm to the limousine; 

"I was going to drive," Sara said, she was shocked I'd gone to so much trouble for tonight, I could see it in her eyes. I pulled open the door for her to get in, and I climbed in behind her; 

"Wow, you look beautiful, Miss," the driver said smiling kindly. 

"Thank you sir," she smiled back, sharing his courtesy. We were only five minutes away from the school and it was just turning seven as I looked at my watch. 

"See we're very nearly on time Sara," I grinned, we'd had a little wager that I was going to be late. "

I'll let you off that bet, because we're here now and not a moment too late," She smiled and kissed me.  
We climbed out of the limousine and walked up to the grandly decorated entrance, there were balloons and ribbons tied to every tree and door way, it was pretty breathtaking in all honesty. The music grew louder as we walked into the building, and as we reached the gym, we could see that many people were already here and having fun. 

Even though this was a senior prom, none of the seniors were old enough to drink. Many would have brought some with them or drank a vast amount before they even left the house. We entered the hall and the sight we were met with was fantastic. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time. I spotted Nick and Catherine standing by the punch-bowl and to no surprise they were putting what looked like pure vodka in it. Catherine too looked incredible; she was wearing a knee-length blue dress, with thin straps and a dark blue shawl to match. Of course Nick too looked great in his tux, he always looked good. I gathered from my thoughts about him that I had a bit of a crush on him, but of course I would never tell him that, and besides, he was straight.

Sara had already walked over to Nick and Catherine, and they were in the midst of hugging and complimenting each other. I hurried on to join them and then I saw Warrick leaning against a pillar. He looked pretty miserable, but then so would I if I didn't have a date for my senior prom. They all smiled when we approached them, and we had to shout to be heard over the music. We were all on the same table for the meal so we went to our table to put down our coats and other things we had collected on the way to the bar, balloons, flowers, streamers and the like. Catherine and Sara were excited when they saw that we all had our own name cards on the table to signify where we would sit.

I knew it wouldn't be long until it was picture time, we had been there and hour and a half and already we had taken loads. After all they were going to be in the yearbook so we had to take good ones. The night was flying by. It was already eight-thirty, and it would all be over by ten-thirty, so we decided to make the most of it. We were getting pretty drunk by that point, Catherine and Sara had been at the punch, whilst the guys had been drinking the beers that some of our class mates had brought along. The tutors knew we had alcohol but they weren't going to ruin our night, they were too busy drinking themselves to worry about us. We sat down for the meal, which was roasted salmon fillet, with potatoes and vegetables, and quorn fillet for vegetarians. We ate and chatted about anything and everything for the most part of the meal. Not many of us had room for dessert so we abandoned the table and went over to the dance floor.

The music the DJ was playing was all up-to-date and for the most part fashionable. We danced as a group for at least an hour, drinks in our hands and having the best time of our lives. I had to leave to go to the bathroom, so I left Sara with Catherine and walked towards the men's room. I felt someone behind me, and I turned around to see who it was. It was Nick; 

"Hey, are you having a good time?" I yelled, over the music. 

"Yeah it's great," he hollered back. 

"You look great," he added and winked at me. I was surprised and a little confused. He picked up on this; 

"What, you think I'm straight?" He laughed. My eyes widened, I nodded slowly. 

"Well I don't think I am." He replied, pulling me a little so I followed him. We walked outside and I looked puzzled once more. 

"I just wanted to talk to you alone, I was waiting for you to leave," he smiled, and motioned me to come closer. 

"Why?" Was all I could utter. 

"Why do you think?" He replied, heavily. He pulled in close and looked me directly in the eye. 

"I just want to see what it's like…" he began; 

"then I'll know for sure," he added. I nodded slowly, and he leaned in to kiss me. I reached up to put my hand on his face, pulling him closer, I'd waited I didn't know how long for this and now here we were. He pulled at my shirt, slowly edging me into the wall behind me, I sighed as he kept kissing me, his hands now in my hair.  
When we broke apart, I smiled down at him, being a little taller than him, I had to. 

"I know…." He said, as if he read what I was thinking. I was thinking that no one could be straight and kiss a guy like that.

"We had better go back in they will wonder where we went," I replied.  
We re-entered the ballroom and they had indeed wondered where we were. 

"Where have you guys been? They're just about to announce the prom king and queen," Sara said, excitedly. 

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are having a great time here tonight. Now it's time to find out who you voted tonight's prom king and queen. And the winners are…Greg Sanders, and Sara Sidle," We looked at one another in shock and walked up to the stage. 

"Wow. Thanks you guys," we said in unison. There was a round of applause and we were invited to dance together for the last song of the night. We embraced softly, and kissed as the song began. Everyone around us began to dance after we had reached the first chorus. 

"Tonight has been perfect," Sara whispered in my ear. 

"And I know where you went. I saw you." She added smiling. I couldn't reply. 

"Don't worry, it's hot," she laughed, and I did too. I replied honestly; 

"Don't you worry, as of right now this moment, I only have eyes for you,"  
"Greg?" He turned towards the sound of his name; 

"What?" He replied, still abstracted. "Stop dreaming about prom night," Nick laughed. 

"Do you remember how it ends?" Greg replied, softly. 

"Of course, we went home and carried on with our lives," Warrick replied bluntly. 

"Ha-ha, you know what I mean," Greg retorted. 

"Yeah it ended at Graduation Day," Nick interjected. 

"That was a great end to high school," Nick sighed, as he began to remember.


	3. Nick

I knocked the alarm clock off the bed-side table, before groaning at the very prospect of having to get up again. I looked at the time and groaned again. It was seven thirty. I was late. Maybe I shouldn't go in at all, I thought to myself. I sighed and pulled myself up. I had to go in; it was yearbook-picture day. You see we were graduating in a week, and the yearbooks were being printed in a couple of days; there were just the pictures to match our profiles to put in and our special four-page spread on our group now. I'll admit; this time, the yearbook looked pretty good, it was our senior year and prom had already been and gone. But you know all about that, so back to now.

I dressed and hurried out the door; I would eat when I got to school. As per usual it was raining. It always was when you were late wasn't it? I didn't have time to wait for the bus, so I hailed a nearby cab and jumped in; 

"High-Hopes High School please," I gasped, out of breath from running for the cab. I panicked, as I thought I had left my yearbook stuff at home. I searched my bag and found the binder nestled behind my lunch. I'd packed my bag the night before and I frowned; I was never organised so how that happened I don't know!

We pulled up outside the school, and I paid my fare, before waving the driver off. It was just turning nine o'clock, and I sighed. I sloped off to the common room, ready to face the embarrassment of walking into the room and having everyone stare at me for disrupting picture time. I stuck my head around the door and frowned; I wasn't late, there was no one in the common room except Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Greg. I had no idea why the latter two were here, as they weren't going to be in the yearbook except the pages I was doing for an article of our group. I walked up to them and they smiled.

"We were thinking you'd been eaten by a bear or something," Greg grinned. 

"No such luck," I replied, ruffling his hair playfully. 

"Where is everyone else?" they all went to get refreshments, do their hair, get changed, do their make-up, and/or eat," Sara laughed, she was so sardonic at times. 

"Ah, okay then. I brought the pictures, letter stamps, scissors, printed articles, stickers, post-its and everything else we need for our four-page yearbook spread," I announced, pulling the stuff out of my bag. 

"Four pages?" Warrick looked shocked. "I don't think Alyson Thomas is going to allow that," he laughed. 

"I don't care what Alyson Thomas says. I was the one nominated as head co-ordinator of the yearbook, so what I say goes okay? Queen Alyson will have to do what I say; I'm the boss of her and everyone else on the yearbook you get me?" I replied, exasperated. The others stared at me, blinking. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. You sounded like a dominatrix then Nick," Warrick laughed, as did I; "Oh yeah like me and my girl, or guy play Master of Pain every night," I replied. Catherine frowned; 

"Did anyone else just go to a really scary visual place?" she replied. Sara, Greg and Warrick uttered in perfect unison; 

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes, and just as I looked around, a stampede of seniors trampled through the doors in an abundance of scattered conversations, yelling and general pandemonium.

The photographers wandered in after the students, looking tired and miserable: this would be a long, hard day for them. I looked across at Sara and Catherine; they looked gorgeous. Sara had her long dark hair poker-straight today, and her slightly gothic, smoky eyes. She was wearing probably one of the only dresses she owned besides her prom dress. It was a rich violet color, with thin straps. She was wearing sky-scraper heels too, not that she needed them at five-foot-nine.

Catherine was dressed in her punk outfit today; tight black jeans, a low-cut smart-studded black top, and her biker jacket, she looked so incredibly sexy even though it was such a casual out-there look. Her hair was lightly tousled, sprayed, and freshly colored with her usual blonde highlights; they mixed with her natural blonde and auburn tones to create that beautiful strawberry blonde colour. I had put on my favourite dark red shirt for today, with my new jeans and Timberland boots as always. We all looked pretty smart; come to think of it, the whole year looked amazing.

We got into our homeroom class lines, and waited impatiently to get our pictures done. Each student was to have ten photographs for their senior year portfolio and our favourite one was the one used for the yearbook. This was obviously a long process, as there were over two-hundred students in our senior year; that's two-thousand pictures. The portfolios would cost us at least one-hundred dollars, more if we wanted them airbrushed; which of course all of the girls wanted.  
Catherine and Greg stood apart from the rest of us, as they weren't in our year, and were therefore not in the yearbook. 

I couldn't wait to do my four-page spread about the five of us, it didn't matter that Greg and Catherine were in different academic years, they were the reason the rest of us hadn't dropped out. We come as a group and that's how it's meant to be. I had already taken some pictures of Greg and Catherine for this, and they looked pretty good considering I took them. 

I had a whole montage of photos prepared for the big two-page spread in the middle. On the first page was a little introduction from me and a bit about the memories we had shared over the last year, and then the other four had put a little note from themselves in too. The last page was a silly quiz page. We had come up with the Quick-Fire-Five which was five questions to each of us, and we were publishing them on the last page, along with our goodbyes to the year and good-luck wishes of course.

This was without a doubt, the best year of high school. In a way I was sad to be leaving and I would miss having the classes and teachers we had, even if we did take the piss when we were there, and not show up half the time. It was fun and it would be pretty hard getting through graduation day without crying. Even for me, and I don't cry much, so this would be a strange thing for me to actually cry.

I turned around and there was only one person left in front of me; Sara. Warrick had wandered over to Catherine and Greg now, I hadn't realised that my thoughts had wondered so far for so long! I leant myself against the vending machine and closed my eyes; it had been a long year, and in some ways, I was glad it was almost summer break; only we wouldn't be coming back here; we would all be at college.

It was my turn for my photographs, and as soon as I stepped in front of the camera, the photographer yelled at me to 'stand straight' and 'look natural'. I rolled my eyes and he took the first picture. Oh typical. A picture of me rolling my eyes, that picture was NOT going into the yearbook. Sara and Greg commenced in making stupid faces at me as the camera clicked; resulting in me looking stupid in the pictures I'm guessing. We would be getting the pictures back in two days, ready to get the yearbooks printed in time, well we hoped so at least.

Picture time was finally over for us, and the halls had become filled with excited students, eagerly chatting about the yearbook and graduation day. I was not looking forward to wearing my graduation day outfit. I looked stupid in the hat and the shawl was way too big. We wandered outside so the girls could light up, and we sat in the small rock garden by the canteen. I was going to miss just hanging out in these places we knew so well, just like a week a go we were in a classroom playing board games and having the best time we've had for a while. We spent the day just reminiscing and laughing. 

It was the perfect day in all honesty. We finally got our yearbooks four days later and they were fantastic. Everyone looked amazing and we spend the entire day signing each others books and laughing at the stuff that had made the final cut. We would keep them forever just for the memories. The other days passed in a blur so I'll just skip straight to graduation day, that's when things really happened, so if you're ready, then I'll begin the next chapter of the story.  
I smiled, as all around me students were putting on their graduation robes and mortar-boards. Sara and Catherine hadn't arrived yet; typical girls, they were probably still doing their make-up. The ceremony was due to being at ten-thirty, and it was nearly ten now.

I looked to my left and saw Catherine and Sara running toward me, I knew that I should probably move, before they knocked me flat but it was too late; "Well this looks very risqué," I laughed. Catherine and Sara pulled themselves up from atop of me and Sara dusted off her robes. Catherine had put on her old one so she looked like she belonged.

I had decided to boycott my mortar-board as it didn't fit my head properly and made me look like a wang. So I scrunched it up and put it in my bag, ready to throw up in the air like you see in those movies. That was going to be fun.  
Sara and I had prepared speeches for the ceremony. I had my notes in my bag but I couldn't be bothered practicing now, if I wasn't ready well at least I would get a laugh from my friends and teachers.  
We started to shuffle towards our seats, the day was bright and a warm breeze was drifting about the school field, where many chairs had been placed for every student attending. A podium had been set up at the front where Principle Davis and the Mayor would give their opening and closing speeches, to end our senior year. I had Warrick on my left and Sara on my right, with Greg next to Sara and Catherine next to Warrick. There was an abundance of mindless chatter from every angle as we waited for the tutors and Principal to get ready. The Mayor was sat on a chair next to the podium as he was our special guest for graduation day.

I promised my mom one thing before I left her home in Texas. That one thing was to graduate, and here I was on graduation day. Soon I would have the diploma she would no doubt frame to put in the living room, with pride of place above the mantelpiece. The area suddenly went quiet, as Principal Davis tapped the microphone, causing feedback that hurt our ears considerably.

"Welcome, class of '86, I am so pleased to have you all here in front of me at the end of your senior year. This occasion is just the beginning of the rest of your lives. You are leaving our school today, and starting out on a brand-new adventure, into the world that awaits you. We are proud to call every one of you a student here and you are always welcome at our doors. You will receive your diplomas today, a small token of accomplishment and our way of conveying our pride and hope that you will become better, more developed people. I won't bore you all with long speeches and inspirational gobbledygook, but I trust that you will leave our school with high hopes, and myself and all of the tutors here wish you the best of luck with every endeavour. I will now pass you onto two of our seniors, who have just a few words to say. Mr Stokes, I believe you are first," I stood up and walked to the podium. I didn't have much to say, but I hoped that it would be okay.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nick Stokes. I just wanted to thank every single person who is here before me. Without the support from my friends and tutors, I'm not sure that I would have become the person I am today. I will take away a lot of good memories from High-Hopes and wish our new freshmen, sophomores and juniors the best of luck, if they receive anywhere near the same support as I got, and take away as many good times, then I'll know that they will be amazing people. Thank you," I received a round of applause and I walked back to my seat. 

"Miss Sidle will be addressing us next, she only joined us two years ago," Principle Davis announced. Sara was visibly shaking as she walked up to the stage.

"I'm Sara Sidle. I just want to say how special the last two years have been, I moved here from San Francisco and everyone treated me like I had been there all along. I never expected such a wonderful response, I'm so used to people not noticing me, that I assumed it would be that way here, but it wasn't. Again as Nick said, I have received so much support and taken away so many memories that I will treasure always. I'm nearly done I promise, I just want to say to everyone who I have known these last two years; I'm so glad that when I thought no one noticed, you noticed," Sara had tears in her eyes and I knew she couldn't carry on her speech. 

A huge round of applause ensued and she walked off the stage into the arms of Greg who brushed away her tears. Principle Davis called us up one by one to collect our diplomas, to finish off the formalities. I was holding a party for everyone at my house and we couldn't wait.

"Nick?" Sara laughed. "You back on Earth with the little people now?" She stuck her tongue between her teeth; 

"Yeah I was just remembering graduation day." He replied. 

"Hey do you guys remember in high school, right after we got our diplomas, that huge party I had?" Warrick chimed, eagerly. 

"Yeah it was a great night, lots of memories there," Sara replied, they all looked around at each other, remembering. Warrick mostly. He smiled as the memories came rushing back.


	4. Warrick

I cut the engine of the car outside Nick's house with Nick, Sara, Greg and Catherine in the back. I was the only one who hadn't drunk much so I was the one who had to drive. Nick was the next person less likely to kill us all in the car, having only had a couple of drinks. Nick and Catherine were snuggled together, making out in the back, Sara was giggling over nothing as Greg was stroking her thigh, gently. I shook my head, laughed and rolled my eyes. It was rapidly turning into an orgy in the back of my car. I reached behind and poked them all one by one and they moaned at me one after another.

"C'mon Warrick, cut it out," Nick whined, swatting me with his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry man, is my car a hotel room?" I replied, raising his eyebrow. Nick rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Catherine's arms around his neck. Sara and Greg clambered out taking Sara with him to the floor. They giggled in a drunken heap on the floor. I nudged them with my foot as I locked up the car;

“Come on you guys, in the house. My grandma is only staying with her friend one night, and she trusts me. You gotta be responsible.”

"BORING!" Catherine hollered and threw a handful of leaves at me. I blew one out of my mouth and shook my head. 

"Where's the beer bro?" Nick said, slapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"In the fridge in the basement," I pointed to the basement door. 

"Get me a beer whilst you're down there." The three of us minus Nick, walked; more stumbled into the house and into the living room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some glasses for the drinks, and some potato chips for snacks. I put the snacks into bowls and laid them out on the coffee table, and put on some good music, turning it up loud. As it was turning eight people started to gradually show up, grabbing drinks and dancing. Nick and Catherine had since started a game of beer pong, Sara and Greg had vanished and I was making my way round the party talking to my classmates. I walked over to Catherine and asked her;

"Have you seen Greg and Sara?"

"They went upstairs I think," she grinned and winked. I rolled my eyes and shook shook my head. I went upstairs to my bedroom, to get a little quiet from the loud music and pandemonium of downstairs. I opened the door and stopped. I tipped my head a little to the side to watch Greg and Sara for a minute, and then cleared my throat loudly;

"Y'know, get a room is a figure of speech, it doesn't mean steal other people's," he grinned at the pair who jumped like scalded fleas, seeing me stood in the doorway. They were both fully dressed still, Greg had her up against the wall no less, and her blouse was undone. When Greg turned to face him, I saw that he too had several buttons undone. 

"Sorry," Sara giggled and wormed her way out from underneath Greg's hold; he looked mighty disappointed that he wasn't going to lose his virginity tonight after all. 

"Sorry Greggo, did I ruin your mojo?" I smirked and smacked Greg in the arm playfully.

"Yes you did, and ow, " he scowled and sat on the bed, leaned over so as to cover his crotch. I smirked again and replied;

“Don’t stop on my account,” I licked his lips and winked.

“What, you wanna watch?” Sara giggled, jumping on to my bed;

Or join in?” she added.

“Maybe I do,” I sat down next to her. 

“What do you think Greg?” Sara looked to him. He paused for a second and smiled a little sheepishly;

“Do you have a video camera Warrick?” he asked, his voice a little unsure, his mind not.

“I think I do, yeah,” I got up and started to look through the many cupboards in my room until I found it;

“Here we go,” I said and held it up victoriously. 

“You up for that Sara?” Greg nudged her as he asked. She grinned and pulled him to her by his open shirt;

“Sure, what the hell,” she laughed;

“Sounds like fun,” she looked at me;

“So where do you want us Mr. Director?” she giggled and attempted to undo her blouse sexually, but since she was drunk she just fell on her face;

“Why don’t you guys get on the bed and sort yourselves out whilst I set up the camera,” I replied and I pulled out the tripod that came with the camera. I fiddled with the height on the tripod and made sure it was stable, and then I switched on the camera. I changed the light settings to indoor, and mounted the camera onto the tripod. 

“Okay, the camera’s all set up,” I grinned and licked my lips again;

“Ready when you are,” he added. I was just about to press record on the camera when the door opened, and there stood Nick and Catherine;

“Ooooh, what’s going on here?” Nick asked a huge grin on his face; he knew exactly what this was, it wasn’t his first time. 

“What do you think it is? We’re gonna make a sex tape,” Sara giggled and jumped of the bed in excitement;

“You should join us!” She added, putting her arms around Catherine and Nick. 

“This is rapidly becoming an orgy,” I shook my head and chuckled.

“Well it’s just us, we all know each other, we all like each other and it’s the end of High School let’s do it!” Sara said, jumping a little. I allowed a small smile to creep onto my face and one by one we all nodded in silent agreement to this affair. I walked over to the door and locked it; I had asked my Grandmother for a lock on my door when I had started smoking Cannabis; obviously she didn’t know that. I had told her he didn’t want any distraction to my studies, and she had believed me. I walked back over to the bed and sat beside Greg;

“So how is this gonna work?” I asked awkwardly.

“I say we just go with the flow,” Nick smiled knowingly and bit is lip;

“Alright, I can roll with that,” I replied and nodded. Catherine unzipped the dress she was wearing; she pulled the side zipper all the way down until the track stopped. She eased her hips out of the dress and threw it at me;

“Oh I see how it’s gonna go now,” I chuckled and threw the dress onto my dresser. I pressed the record button on the camera and stood behind it to focus the shot;

“I’m gonna watch from here for a little while, see if I can get some good shots on the camera, check the focus, y’know, but whenever you’re ready,” I grinned and looked through the lens, turning the wheel occasionally to refocus. They all giggled a little nervously and Nick finished his beer. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on top of Catherine’s dress. Catherine and Sara walked over to where he was stood and slowly began to stroke his taut chest. Catherine kissed him deeply, as Sara began to gently lick and nip at his neck, her hands roving his abs. He moaned softly at the reality of two women touching him Greg watched from the bed, biting his lip and taking off his shirt, to add to the clothes pile that was rapidly forming on my dresser. 

I looked up from the camera and back to Catherine, Sara and Nick to make sure I had them all in the shot. Sara ran her hands down to the waistband of Nick’s jeans and stroked what she found there. She bit her lip as she discovered how big Nick was. He groaned softly under the feel of Sara’s slender fingers, Catherine’s hand ran down to meet her, and they both unzipped him. They eased his jeans down over his thighs and he kicked them to the side. Greg got to his feet and walked over, he stroked over Catherine’s shoulders as he kissed Sara.   
She turned her attention to Greg, unzipping him quickly and removing unnecessary clothing. Greg pulled at Sara’s skirt and tugged it down; she kicked it onto the pile. Now all four were stood in front of the camera in their underwear. I took off my shirt, my well-formed abs now on show. I licked my lips as I watched the four of them, I unzipped my jeans. 

Catherine put her hands around Sara's front and stroked her breasts, one hand unhooking the bra she was wearing. Nick was undoing hers at the same time, his other hand stroking the soft skin of her thighs. She yelped a little and closed her eyes. Sara took down Greg's underwear and kissed down his slender figure. She gently licked the tip of his cock, small kisses making him moan softly. She took him into her mouth and sucked him moistly. He let his hand fall into her soft hair and he tugged lightly at it, caught up in the moment.   
Catherine took Nick's hard cock into her hand and stroked it liberally, whilst whispering all the things she was going to do to him in his ear. He shuddered softly and gasped;

"Oh fuck," as her hand began to move quicker, deftly over him.

"I want you to kiss him," she whispered to him and licked his ear. He moaned and walked across to Greg. He forcefully grabbed at him, pulling his face to him and kissing him roughly. Greg moaned out into Nick and kissed him back, he reached down to help Catherine work on him, his body filled with passion. Catherine sank down to her knees and put her mouth around the tip of Nick's cock sucking it lightly; she felt Nick tense at the feel of both her mouth and Greg's hand on him. 

Greg gently pulled at Sara to bring her up to his face, his hand still in her hair. He kissed her forcefully and ran his hand down her body. He kissed and nipped down her neck to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth he licked and sucked hit gently. He bit lightly and licked it before moving to her other side, she moaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair, lost in the moment. He pushed Sara down onto the floor and puled her underwear away. 

He licked the line of skin just above her most sensitive area and she shivers slightly. She was begging him in whispered tones to touch her, to taste her. He chuckled softly, making her writhe as his breath tickled her skin. He kissed her ever so lightly upon her sex, before allowing his tongue to search and slide over her. He nipped ever so slightly at her and sucked her rhythmically. He pushed two of his fingers into her moist opening and she growled low in her throat. He continued to push inside her and tease at her with his tongue until she was almost there. 

He stopped and chuckled softly, licking his lips. She gasped and pleaded with him to carry on, her moans making him harder and turning him on so much he thought he might just come there and then. He swallowed thickly and pulled his fingers our. He rubbed them quickly and rhythmically over her clit sending her crashing over the edge, screaming his name. He smirked to himself and lapped at her juices, smug that he had caused her so much pleasure.   
Catherine looked behind her and chuckled. She looked at Nick who smirked back at her and pinned her down. He began to use his thumb to gently tease her clit, he pushed two fingers inside her and moaned softly at the wetness he found there. He found a way to simultaneously pleasure the two spots and smiled as she bit her lip. Sara crawled around to where Catherine was and kissed her hotly. 

Catherine kissed her back grabbing her hair softly. Sara ran her hands down Catherine's supple skin and took the place of Nick's thumb. She toyed with Catherine's private parts, changing her pace every now and then to keep things interesting. Catherine reached her climax and lay breathless on the soft carpet. I had been watching intently, my hand inside the boxers I was wearing. I made no noise, but bit my lip hard as I stroked myself watching the debauchery laid out before me. Nick got to his knees and pulled Sara to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he parted her thighs.

"Is this what you want hmm?" he whispered harshly.

"Oh, God you know it is," she growled back in response. Nick opened her legs wider still and pushed himself into her. She moaned at the feel of his cock inside her and dug her nails into his back, leaving little crescent-shaped marks.   
Greg positioned himself behind Catherine and slid into her with ease. She arched her back and he scraped her lightly with his nails, his hand holding her shoulder to steady himself as he fucked her. Nick pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her as hard as he could she moaned in ecstasy with every thrust. She trembled through a further two orgasms, one which she shared simultaneously with Catherine. Greg pulled out of Catherine and sat for a minute to catch his breath, just gently stroking himself. 

Nick too, pulled out and sat next to Greg, kissing him softly. Catherine lay on top of Sara and kissed her softly, her fingers teasing a still overly-sensitive Sara.   
Greg reached his hand over to Nick and stroked him, his hand gripping around Nick's well-endowed offering. Nick reciprocated this getting to his knees and leaning over, his tongue running along the base of Greg's cock. Greg growled low in his throat, a guttural sound that emitted from what seemed to be every pore. Sara whispered in his ear;

"I want you to come inside me,"  
He gasped as Nick pulled his mouth away and he pushed himself into Sara. He thrust quickly and then he finally allowed himself to give in to the blissful release he was now feeling. Greg repositioned to continue to work his hand, gaining speed now until Nick reached his climax, a vast amount of liquid spilling over his hand. He smirked and pulled his hand to his mouth to lick it, the mouths of Sara and Catherine not far behind. They shared relaxed and happy glances between them. Catherine walked over to the camera and went down on her knees. She pulled the boxers away from me and I gasped at the surprise of her. It didn't take much as I was almost there already, I let myself go as the others had already and sighed. Catherine smirked at me as she swallowed;

"Did you get all that?" she smirked. 

"Yeah," I chuckled;

"I think I did," I winked and stopped the camera.We began to get dressed and were chatting and talking like nothing was different.

"Don't show anyone that tape Warrick," Sara warned;

"Obviously. I'm not stupid," I replied and chuckled. 

"Good," she grinned;

"What are we gonna do with it anyway?" Catherine chimed in.

"Uh well usually you watch them," Greg added satirically. I knocked him upside the head;

"Don't get cocky Sanders," I smirked. One by one they all left to go home. They helped me clean up the house before they left though. 

-Two Months Later-

It was late morning when Sara came to meet us. She had called us all one by one and asked us to meet her at the park. It sounded important so one by one we made it there, tired and scruffy, but still, there, She'd not been well for a few weeks now we all knew that. She'd been throwing up a lot, she looked tired and had seemed emotional. As I walked over to her, she was sat on the picnic table, her feet on the seat part. 

She looked like she had been crying and she was pulling at her sleeves, looking at the floor. Her hair fell in front of her face and I sat down next to her. I said nothing, I just put my arm around her; she would tell me when everyone else was there. Nick and Catherine showed next, hand in hand and looking concerned for their friend, Greg was last but he walked up to her and kissed her softly, crouching down next to her he stroked her hand soothingly with his thumb and asked;

"What's wrong, Sar-Bear," he looked into her eyes. We all looked to her for an answer;

"I'm pregnant," she sniffled, and said nothing more.


End file.
